Feyre's challenge part two
by Fictionkitten
Summary: When Feyre pulls a naughty prank on Rhys, how far will he go to get her back?


Rhys had been waiting all week for this moment. For a moment when Feyre was not only distracted but open. The fact that it came in the form of sex was only icing on a very nice cake. He was hovering over her, their naked bodies so, so close to touching. Close enough that he could feel the heat radiating from her. He drew his knees up so he was kneeling over her, and planted his hands beside her waist. His head lowered to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and rolling his tongue over the tiny bumps. Feyre squirmed and groaned, hands grabbing for him, for the way to make him plead with her. To make him ask for it. His blood heated further, and he pressed against her, rubbing himself against her thigh. "Not tonight," he whispered to her. "Not now." He readied himself, drawing his mind away from hers, all the while distracting her with his hands, with his body.  
Then he lunged. Lunged with his mind, and found hers wide open. She jerked against him when his mind infiltrated hers. He surrounded her, a padded prison. She realized what he was doing a moment later. Her mind was trapped, separated from her body, unable to control it. 'well played', her mind whispered to his. He smirked internally and knew she felt it. He kept her carefully controlled, carefully still, and let her watch through his eyes as he stood over her. He opened a drawer next to their bed and took several things from it. He laid them on the bed next to her and spread out the wings tucked tight to her back. They folded out over the bed, spreading several feet over the edges. They twitched, and he felt her squirm inside as they rubbed against the material of the bedsheet. His answering grin was wicked. He used the clips and used one on each wing. Inwardly, she was shuddering with the pleasure. Outwardly, she could have been a statue. He picked up something from the bed. Picked it up, and slid it into her in one long, smooth stroke. She trembled in him. He took two more things and clipped one over each nipple. Feyre was no longer fighting him, she just was. She just existed, bathing in the sensations she was close to drowning in. She was trapped in her own mind, in her own body, able to feel everything he was doing to her, but unable to participate. He stalked to the end of the bed and leaned over her. 'Payback,' he whispered to her. She knew what was coming.  
He gripped her ankles and pulled her so that her legs, bent at the knees, dangled over the end of the bed. He knelt down there, kissing his way from the apex of her thighs downward, down into dangerous territory. He kissed and sucked, probing with his tongue, stroking up and down the way he knew drove her nuts. He felt her near the end, and stopped, kissing his way back up, to her mouth. He let enough of her slip through the cracks that she gained control of it, and she kissed him back. he reached down a hand and stroked her, exploring her mouth with his own. She did the same, using it to tease him back as well as she could. She paused her kissing, then probed the seam of his lips, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. He stopped that in a single sweep of his magic. This was payback, not a chance for her to tease him.  
He slid down her, kissing his way down her body. Light, feathery kisses between her breasts. Hard, exploring kisses down her belly. Teasing, stroking kisses where she wanted them. He teased her more than was neccesary. He teased her until she was starting to get impatient, then slid the toy out of her and replaced it with himself. He had to admit, most of the night had been a trial for him, as well. Seeing her like this still did things to him, even after seeing her hundreds of times. He slid in and out of her slowly at first, letting her get used to him, then began going harder and faster. She was a whirlwind of passion with no outlet for it. It made what she was feeling that much more acute. She was drowning in it. Rhys knew she was close. They both were. He thrust into her once more, and she exploded inside of him, and he did the same. He joined her inside the prison he'd built, body trembling with wave after wave of pleasure. It finally began to ebb away, and she regained herself, gasping as if coming up for air. She tried to move, but her limbs were clumsy after being out of her control for so long. Instead, she just flopped there. He curled around her, bodies twining around each other. "That will teach you to mess with me," he murmured in her ear. he felt her smile more than saw it. "Will it?" she murmured. Then suddenly his world was narrowed down to his own thoughts, and he was inside a prison of her own making. Only, she was not only around him but in him, too. She didn't only contain him, she controlled him. His thoughts, his actions. She stood him up and had him put clothes on, had him walk downstairs with her to the dining table where everyone sat eating. Had him greet everyone normally, but once she sat next to him, she started stroking his leg. Then her fingers trailed up his thigh. Then she unbuttoned his pants and let her fingers drift inside. Then she gave him a handjob right there at the breakfast table.  
Her resounding thought was that this was going to be very, very fun. 


End file.
